Elemental Stars
by 00nighthowler00
Summary: It was all fine. She had paid her rent. The sleepover was today. She strode into the guild hall, cheery as ever. "Lucy Heartfilia. As of right now, you are no longer a part of Team Natsu. Determined to get back at Natsu and the guild, Lucy find comfort in Sabertooth. She becomes a user of legendary magic. When Lucy is chosen for the GMG's... there will be no mercy, that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, y'all! I'm back! Remember to check out my beta reader's, goshinote, stuff! This may or may not be a oneshot… IDK yet lol! R &R! ;)**_

Chapter 1

Elemental Stars

Prolougue

Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia. A name meaning light. Pft. What light? There ain't no light. Not here, anyways. Would there ever be? She didn't know.

I held out my arms, balancing carefully on the stone ledge above the canal in Magnolia, an adorable tote bag slung over my shoulder. Today, nothing could bring me down! All of the girls in Fairy Tail, my home, are having a sleepover at Levy-chan's, and I'm beyond excited!

"Be careful, Miss Lucy!"

The ferry men called in warning.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine!"

Humming to myself, I flung the doors to the guild hall open and strolled over to the bar, were Mira was already preparing my strawberry milkshake. Honestly, that girl is SO good to me. Juvia, Cana, and Levy were already eating. Levy let out an excited squeal.

"OMG LU-CHAN! I'M SOOOO READY FOR THE SLUMBER PARTY TODAY!"

I laughed at her greeting as I replied with the same gusto.

"HEY LEVY!"

A little squeal escaped my lips; I hate making even more of a ruckus in the guild hall. Or anywhere, for that matter. Then, and only then, did I notice the eerie silence that had overtook the hall.

"Guys…? Is everything okay?"

"No. No, Lucy, no it's not." A familiar voice rang, breaking the thick, tense silence. I whirled around, ready to greet my partner and best friend, only to be greeted with a serious face and hard, unforgiving eyes.

"Natsu? Are you alright?"

I looked past Natsu to see the rest of the team and guild with the same hateful expressions. I stood in my normal white and blue outfit, Juvia, Cana, and Levy matching my concerned face behind me. He tilted his head down, bangs shadowing his eyes. I hate it when people beat around the bush and don't say anything.

"Well? Spit it out already!" My patience was really running low.

"Lucy Heartfilia. As of this moment on, you are no longer part of Team Natsu."

My mouth hung open wide, Juvia, Levy, and Cana all mirroring me.

"I don't understand. Is this some sort of sick joke? We went on a mission yesterday, and everything was fine! Why?"

"You are weak excuse for a wizard. All you do is hide behind your spirits and expect us to protect you. You always complain about rent and being bored. WE DON'T HAVE ROOM FOR WEAKLINGS IN OUR TEAM!" This time it was Gray that spoke up.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy almost sounded excited. I stood, rooted to my spot, not sure how my day went from amazing to a nightmare with those simple words. I bowed my head.

"I accept your judgment." I stepped up to Master and held out my hand. He look at me with teary eyes, but he didn't question anything. He removed my mark, much to my chagrin. I silently walked over to Levy, Juvia, and Cana. I gathered them in a group hug and murmured so that not even Dragon Slayer ears could pick up what I was saying.

" No tears, my sisters. I love you, and I promise that I will be back one day. Just wait for me, okay? Head on over to my apartment; I had Virgo leave you a little something. Fare well, for we shall meet again." As I marched to the guild hall doors, I turned my head and said the last thing that I would be saying to the Fairy Tail guild for a while: "You just made the biggest mistake of your lives."

As I stepped outside, sealing my fate, I rose my index finger. Because no matter what, I am a Fairy Tail wizard. Through and through.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! I'm so happy; in just one day, I already have so many wonderful followers. I love you guys so much. I know that a lot of people like to be recognized; I know that I do :) lol. Anyway, I want to show that I am greatful to you all for being awesome and following me and stuff. However, I am only putting your name in the A/N if you REVEIW, not follow and/or fav. So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reveiw on this story. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow, I swear!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG the thing that I am willing to do to keep my promises… it's flippin 10:00 pm right now *shakes head* o well. I love u guys! Be sure to check out goshinote. BTW, check out the last chapter plz. Also, this will be a really short chapter IM SO SORRY!**

My boots echoed as I stumbled along the cobblestone, not even bothering to walk on the edge of the water. I made it past Magnolia, into the forest and to a beautiful pond before my legs gave out entirely. My knees buckled, and my shaking figure seemed lifeless. I sobbed and sobbed, not caring if anybody heard me. I had said that they were making a grave mistake. But I was wrong. It was me that made the mistake; I didn't have to leave Fairy Tail. I'm so stupid.

I had almost cried myself into dreamland when I heard a sound. *rustle*. There it was again. Whatever the heck it was, I could sense magic power rolling off of it in waves. And the bloodlust in the way it stomped… I was in deep trouble.

"Natsu." My treacherous voice murmured his name, as a gut reaction, of course. I didn't need that bastard anymore. I don't deserve to live. I scooted a little bit forward, completely engulfing my boots, skirt, and legs in the crystal clear water. I pulled my knees to my chest, buried my head in them, and awaited the cause of my fear.

 **CLIFFHANGER! DON'T HATE ME, Y'ALL! YOU GUYS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!**

 **goshinote - Hmmm… you will have to find out! *laughs manically***

 **yoshika with lucy 9999 - Right now, silly! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TetraForce214 - I'm glad ;)! Please, continue to read and review!**

 **MiraculousUniverse - OMG same I love those stories! I felt like there weren't enough, so I'm writing one now lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**READ THIS OR STORY IS DONE**_

 _ **OMG guys don't want to be that one person, BUT if i don't get reviews the story is over. I'm sorry but I'm going through a ruff time and I need reviews to keep me going!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So maybe you didn't notice but I deleted the first chapter 5 cuz it moved the story along too fast and the content was really bad. I HATE stories that move along to fast, so I am rewriting it. Don't forget to check out my beta reader, goshinote. She puts up with so much from me it's ridiculous *Rolls eyes apologetically* Anyway, please tell me in the comments which ship you prefer that I write about, and this chapter won't have one. Let's begin! WARNING! THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF DEPRESSION DIS CHAPTA.**

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here." A forbidding voice seemed to echo within in the limits of my skull. I could sense a frightening presence straight above my head, but my alert mind and skills had been dulled by the pain caused by Fairy Tail and it prevented me from knowing anything further without looking up. "I had to find you." The eerie voice reminded me of a cold murderer: heartless and broken.

"What have you found this time, Sting? A new toy?" I knew this voice, too. My mind was still intact enough to put the pieces together and realize that the first voice was Sting Eucliffe, the light dragon slayer. That meant that if the over-confident holy slayer was here, the second voice must be his emotionless partner, Rogue Cheney, who is the shadow dragon slayer. Great. Just my luck. I had to run into, or technically, they ran into me, Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers. Known for killing their dragons and ruthlessly murdering everyone in their path, the Twins were more feared than the great Salamander. I guess this is an easy death; I didn't have the energy to move anyway.

"Yep. Too bad, really. I was hoping for a decent fight."

"Maybe so. However, look at her hand tell me what you think now." I felt his stare, which had been burning into my shaking, frail spine, direct towards my right hand, where the salmon-colored Fairy Tail insignia was illuminated by the moonlight shining through the grove of trees that surrounded the pond I was currently curled up in. **(I decided to just have Lucy run out of the guild without removing her mark because, 1, I am to lazy to write into this chapter, and 2, I love that sentence so I ain't gonna rewrite it lol)** I heard a sharp intake of breath as Sting realized where I had come from.

"Is the pathetic little Fairy lost? This could be a meaningful fight. Right, Rogue?" I could almost feel his malicious smirk.

"Indeed. Don't the Fairies always come and save their nakama? We could end up battling Natsu-san and Gajeel-san," the ever-observant Rogue pointed out. "And they never give up or whatever crap they always go on about."

Tired of them talking about me as though I wasn't sitting right next to them trying to cry in peace, I rose on shaky limbs. Do none of the male dragonslayers have any manners? My knobby knees pointed towards each other, and my dull blonde hair cast shadows over my red, swollen eyes.

"I-I-I am not weak. I am not pathetic." Rather than convincing the slayers towering above me that I wasn't a weakling that hid behind my spirits, I was honestly trying to make myself believe it...even though I knew deep down that Team Natsu was right. I don't deserve to live. No wonder they made me leave Fairy Tail. I was only dragging them down. "I-I am not we-" I was shaking so hard at the realization that those Fairy ninnies **(A great word lol)** were right that I couldn't even finish a sentence.

"Can't even speak in the face of greatness, can you, blondie? Want your so-called nakama to come and save you?" Sting teased.

"SHUT UP!"

My emotions escaped from the shell that was my body and swirled around me. A firm golden glow, which appeared more as an aura by the way it was framing my petite body, gradually grew brighter and brighter. Even the light-slayer had to close his eyes, which, if I weren't so mad, I would have found both funny and ironic.

The strange glow lifted me off of the mossy forest floor a good ten feet in the air. Somehow I knew what to say, what to do in order to control this power.

"Open! Gate of the Elements! CHAOS!"

A thin, deep purple glow began intertwining with the yellow, eventually engulfing it. I could feel a strange new power coursing through my veins. Normally, I knew, when a new power source entered a body, whether the being was magical or not, it would immediately be rejected by the body. However, this felt natural, like the strange magic belonged in me. I was meant to fuse with this power.

This magic was me.

I lowered slowly, gently touching down on the once lush forest floor, the forest floor that now looked like a barren wasteland, as the overwhelming power had destroyed everything in range. The very moment that my tiny, slender feet touched the ground, the aura faded away. The Twin slayers stood with their jaws open wide.

The strange substance had not only changed my magic, but it had developed my appearance, too. Now, I looked as though I could almost be a Strauss sibling. My straight, shock white hair reached down to the tip of my slender waist. Strands of my new snowy locks framed my face. The rest of my mane was in a high ponytail on the side of my head, tied back with a black ribbon. My eyes were a deep magenta; they seemed to stare right into your soul. I wore pale blue, ripped up skinny jeans that fit my form perfectly. The jeans were paired with black, ankle high combat boots and a black spaghetti strap showed very little chest; obviously, whoever picked out this outfit didn't like showing off their body. Pftt. Sensitive people annoy me to no end. Whatever. I was still rocking this outfit, and that was the important part, right? Black fingerless gloves revealed my slender fingers and my pure white nail polish. My pale brown belt hung at an angle on my hip, contrasting my black top and black jeggings. All of my keys still remained on their loop, much to my relief, and flueve d'toiles (I think thats how you spell it lol) hung just behind them. I could feel the new power coursing through my veins. The only thing that remained the same, the only thing that the flare hadn't changed or removed, was my smile. My attitude. I was still happy-go-lucky Lucy Heartfilia, just a taste for Fairy blood, and the power to quench my thirst.

I knew that the Twin slayers weren't going to leave me alone now, so I didn't even try to explain, as I had no idea what the heck just happened either. I peeled off the glove on my right hand and held it up to them, proving that I no longer belonged with the excuse for a guild.

"I no longer fly with the wings of a Fairy."

Guys I'm sorry it wasn't a longer chapter but I was like omg this is such a good cliffhanger cuz I like to torture u guys lol I want to make it known that reviews are welcome. However, and I am not mentioning any names, it is very rude to put up unkind reviews. Please don't do it. I want to say that I am very sorry for pressing for reviews. I was going through a hard time and I am sorry. Anyway… PUT IN THE COMMENTS WHICH SHIP U WANT! **NaLu, StiLu, RoLu, or GaLu! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST LISANNA. SHE"S JUST A REALLY EASY PERSON TO WRITE AS A VILLAIN. No offense, Lisanna. It's just me being lazy. RIP.

My cold purple eyes were staring at the shell-shocked Twin Dragon Slayers. A perfectly manicured eyebrow rose to my hairline as I emotionlessly surveyed the idiots slither to the floor, white from shock. Rogue was the first to recover his senses, still struggling to hold his mouth closed as he pushed himself off of the lush forest floor and straightened up, all the while reaching down and dragging Sting to his feet by his collar.

"Sure. Because I'll ever believe the people always rampaging around towns, blowing things up and spouting crap about family and loyalty and nonsense!" Sting cackled loudly.  
Rogue's brow furrowed in a rare show of emotion as he frowned at his foolish partner, then at my slim form in front of him. My hip was jutted out, a slender hand resting on it. He then fully turned towards Sting and asked a simple question that I hadn't yet considered.

"What the heck are we going to do with this stupid, lost little Fairy?"

I completely lost it, a dark purple aura surrounding me as I fixed on the insensitive jerk with a death stare. I began to rant at them both, although I knew my anger wasn't rooted in only them. Before I could raise my voice, a feeling of dread bolted through me. My blood ran cold as I froze in place and began to listen closely to the surrounding forest, only to hear the four voices that I least wanted to hear right now.

"That dumb Lucy. Such a drama queen," Natsu grumbled, yelping when a branch snapped in his face. He really didn't want to deal with the blonde-beauty's crap right now. He had bigger problems: like how was he ever going to satisfy Lisanna's thirst for revenge on Lucy? But the master had ordered it, so whether he wanted to or not, Natsu had to go find Lucy and bring her back to the guild. _It shouldn't be too hard; that weak blonde won't put up any sort of a fight,_ he thought with a slightly maniacal laugh.

Erza thundered up behind him, a death glare plastered to the red-head's beautiful features. Gray stormed up on his other side, for once agreeing with Natsu as he grumbled under his breath about "That idiot. Who needs her anyway?" He left a trail of ice in his wake, his fury making it impossible for him to control the magic spilling out of his body. I lifted my keen nose to the air, a dark smile catching from my lips to my eyes as I caught a whiff of Lucy's strawberry scent. I crouched down and sprang forward, hurtling into the darkness that loomed ahead, seeming like it was calling out to me. _I'll get that traitor._

I turned on my heel slowly, dread filling my doe-like eyes as I stared intensely into the pitch black forest behind me. A sudden clap of thunder caused me to jump as I whirled around, just in time to catch a threatening bolt of lightning light up the suddenly pitch black sky.

 _Huh? But it was just the daytim-_ I was pulled from my thoughts as a battle cry thundered faintly through the forest.

I wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep all of my problems away. That cry was unmistakable.

Fairy Tail.

And to top it all off, this was no normal battle cry. Blood Lust pushed through the normal ring of justice that accented their loyal call. Something had gone wrong, but I really couldn't do anything about that right now. Fairy Tail was out for blood. And I was their vessel.

Rogue's gaze sharpened and he drew in a sharp breath. I gathered from his surprised face that he had heard my former guild's cry, as had Sting. A sheepish look covered my features as I placed a hand behind my head and tried to look as innocent as possible. Sting's sapphire blue eyes narrowed as he drew a hand through his pale blonde hair and cast me a decisive look. For once, he was obviously being serious and considering the possibilities.

"Hmm… We could leave her here to be 'rescued' by the Fairies," Sting mused aloud, casting me another glance, this one a devious smile and alert eyes. Fear filled my gaze as I looked from both Sting to Rogue with a pleading expression, begging them to take me where ever that they were going. Because, honestly, anywhere is better than the target of an angry Fairy Tail.

Rogue gave me a final once-over before giving Sting a slight tip of the head to let him know he agreed. I began to let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding in when Rogue disappeared, only to reappear in front of me with a single, muscular arm curled around my slender waist. I couldn't help them faint blush that dusted my cheeks as a sudden pit of nothingness swallowed me whole.

Yo FAM that was so good. Everyone, the ship with be… wait till next chapter. Everyone, check out the best beta reader ever, goshinote! She rocks. Please review… one more chapter until final ship decided. Choose between RoLu and StiLu! C y'all next time. Also, the next chapter is dedicated to goshinote, but this one is to a good friend of mine who pushed at our girl scout meeting tonight to finsih this chapter. Love ya, Madi!


End file.
